Abi Nokshiqi
Bet_O, ky artikull është cung sepse nuk fletë për efektin që Hoxha ka pas në Shqipëri. Hoxha ka qenë shkrimtar i dështuar, po ashtu edhe si ushtarak, e fatkeqesisht artikulli flete vetem per ato dy aspekte. Prandaj ky artikull kerkonë ende pune dhe ne nuk duhet te japim bindjen qe po lëmë anash me qëllim vitet 1945-vdekje kur krijoi dhune te hatashme në Shqipëri. Arianiti 2006 Mars 3 17:54 (UTC) ::Tung së pari, fleta e diskutimit nuk është artikull, por e mbështet artikullin (rebel i artikullit) për këtë mendojë se secili diktator, tiran etj. nuk duhet të klasifikohen nga ne. Këtë punë e kryejnë të dhënat në tekst ashtu që ti lihet leuesit vetë të vendosë. Ka shumë persone që për një pjesë llogariten diktator, tiran ndërsa në anën tjeter logariten si të deleguart të zotit. Kryesisht këta persona janë njerzë me pozita të larta. Tani po marrim p.sh.: Gjithë prijsit e Evropës perendimore kanë përfituar nga "transportimet e zezakve" nga Afrika në Amerikë. A duhet për të gjithë të fillojnë artikujt me "XXX ishte tregëtarë i sklevëve"? Po, po argumentimi do të jetë që nuk është vërtetuar se janë marrë me këtë veprimtari. Unë them se kanë qenë përgegjës në të njëjten masë sa ka qenë Ever Hoxha, Stalini etj përgjegjes për ndhodhit në vendet e tyre edhe pse nuk mund të vërtetohet që ata i kanë bëtë ato gjëra. Edhe pse evropianët (perendimor) e dinë gjithë këtë nuk thonë se prijësit e tyre kanë qenë tregëtar, pse të thomi ne, fundi i fundit në radhë të parë ai ka qenë kryetar i shetit shqiptar e për të interesuarit mund të shkruhen edhe ndodhit e gjëra që lidhen me të. Edhe Bushi sipas argumentimeve të deritanishme është diktator (ai po diktonë se ka të shkoi ShBA-ja e gjëra të tilla që nga një pjesë e Amerikanëve nuk mbështete). Nuk po themë të i mëshefim por është mirë të mbesim neutral. E di se për dikë është e vështirë po si thotë Konica, (nuk e di saktësisht) por e di që në popull thuhet: në fund të fundit edhe ... në koft është i yti. Kush të vrau, vetëvetja. Ajo punë nuk mund të çbëhet por nga ajo mund të mësojmë. Është diçka tjetër mendimi në nivel gjithë kombëtar e diçka tjeter në nivele më të ulta. Dallimi është shumë, shumë i madh--ReBeLi 2006 Mars 3 18:42 (UTC) Rebel, fjalori keshtu e definon fjalen diktator: "Kryetar i një shteti a i një qeverie, i cili ka pushtet të pakufizuar dhe vepron me egërsi e pa përfillur askënd," "Ai që u dikton të tjerëve vullnetin e vet pa përfillur mendimin, dëshirat dhe interesat e tyre, ai që jep urdhra e komandon pa pyetur askënd; tiran", "A ruler with absolute power and authority, especially one who exercises this power and authority tyrannically" Shpresoj qe ti nuk e ve ne medyshje qe Hoxha i ka pase keto karakteristika. Ne fakt, nuk besoj qe as vete Hoxha do t'kishte kundershtuar perkufizimin e fundit sepse sigurisht qe "ai eshte detyru per t'miren e popullit dhe mbrojtjen e vendit nga armiqte e jashtem". Disa argumentojne se diktatura eshte menyra e vetme per shqiptare dhe se vetem ashtu shtetet mund te perparojne. Une po argumentoj kunder kesaj, ama diktatura eshte diktature. Krahasimi me Bushin nuk eshte me vend sepse Kongresi dhe Gjykata Supreme mundet ne cdo kohe ti ndaloj politikat e tij. Bile as Milosheviqi nuk ka qene diktator sepse institucionet domokratike kane vepruar gjer ne fund. Edhe vlerat morale te kohes jane shume te rendesishme; cdo mbret absolutist ka qene dhe eshte diktator, por vlerat kane qene ndryshe ne kohen e mbreterve françez.Arianiti 2006 Mars 3 19:11 (UTC) :: Që të kuptohemi më mirë unë e ti. Të i lëmë anash termet politike që sot janë totalisht të ngatërruara nga era "demokratike" . Në ekonomi janë shumë më të qarta. Le të jetë M=Monopoli # Në ekonomin socialiste monopoli e krijonë një grup i fuqishem politik # Në tregun e lirë ideal nuk ka monopol (komandohet nga kërkesa) # Në "tregun e lirë" perendimor ekziston monopoli impulsiv e krijojnë një grup i fuqishem ekonomik. Në politik rolin e monopolit e ka diktatura=D, pra po rrjedhë D''' është identike me '''M Tashti që në ShBA mekanizmave shtetrorë ju kanë vënë emra "ekonomik" kjo nuk d.m.th se tjertë nuk e dijin për çka është fjala. Kjo është një metod e vjeter që njerzimi e ka hudhur në histori, asgjë tjeter. Kjo funksionon kur është fjala për një treg ku mund të dominosh me propaganten tënde por nuk funksionon ku nuk mund të dominosh. Perendimi mund ta mashtrojë popullin e vet por jo edhe tjert (dikush e hanë prej zorit e dikush prej budallekis). Pse kryeart e Amerikës e të Evropës po i marrin me veti biznsmenat kur po bojin bisedime me Kinën? Se ata janë në gjendje të ju thojin pallavraxhive mos më shitë pallavra. Pse nuk po i lojin ata vetë me bo biznis me Kineztë? Ti tashti cille e pshtille qysh të dushë. Shumë fjalë pak kuptim. Secili që ka një fuqi është diktator. Deri sa bashkëpuntort e tij i tolerojnë dhe i zbatojnë diktatet e tij ai nuk merret si diktatorë në kuptimin e fjalës si e ke përkufizuar. Tashti nëse është Enveri diktator deri në vdekje kryetarët amerikan (si Bushi) janë diktator impulsiv (me afat skadimi). Sot për sot ka demokraci në vendet si Kosova e Shqpëria ku nuk janë ndarë fuqitë që zakonisht me kalimn e kohës do ta merr njëri gjithë fuqin në dorë të vetë, tashti si vepron ai me monopol deri në vdekje apo monopol impulsiv, varret nga shkathtësia e tij.--ReBeLi 2006 Mars 3 20:27 (UTC) :le të mbesi cung për mua. unë i bëra vetëm disa korigjimi teknike. kush din më shumë le të urdhëron e të shkruan. vetëm cungu rrin gjithnjë në fund të artikullit. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 3 20:12 (UTC) :: Artikulli pak si madh per cungin, nese te gjithe artikujve ja shtojmi nje cung, mundem edhe ma mir me hek krejt. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 3 20:18 (UTC) :::Kur ti mendon per Enver Hoxhen, sigurisht se e mendon si diktator prej 1945-vdekje. Artikulli nuk e disktuton kete fakt fare dhe nenkupton qe te gjitha gjerat e rendesishme per personin jane disktutuar e ne fakt ato jane gjera dytesore. Pra cung jem me kuptu qe artikulli nuk i mbulon te gjitha e rendesishme per subjektin e jo se artikulli eshte i gjate apo i shkurte. :::: Por keshtu nuk ka kuptim cungi, thote filozofi :-), krejt e bojne ndryshe. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 3 21:25 (UTC) :: Artkujt e tillë kurr nuk përfundojnë. Ata edhe libra shkrujin e nuk ju dalin bollë. Tashti vendos ti qysh me ja bo. Vetem po thom a di po thomë se ky artikull kurr nuk përfundohet--ReBeLi 2006 Mars 3 20:53 (UTC) diktator komunist A ka komuninist kryetar të shtetit që nuk është diktator? Për mendjen time duhet ndryshuar. Enver Hoxha ishte kryetar i Shqipëris ... bla-bla .... Masanej në mes të tekstit të vendoset një kryeradhë ku flitet që sundimi i ti në kohën pas vdekjes nga një pjesë e madhe e popullsisë së Shqipëisë qeverisjen e tij e merr si qeverisje të një diktatori (Qyshtu është e vërteta), në këtë pjesë mund të shkruhet për sjellet e tij me bashkëpuntorët e vet dhe për frikën e tyre të cilen e kanë transpotuar në shpinën e popullit ose kanë bo vetëvrasje. Ose që nuk e pranojin shqiptart që ka qenë kryetar shteti po diktator atëher edhe duhet me mendu për stampën kryetar shteti të Shqipërisë. Ose oshtë kryetar ose diktator. Nuk jam duke e mbrojt as Enver Hoxhen as komunistat po kryetarin e Shqipëris. --ReBeLi 2006 Mars 3 21:08 (UTC) Votimi per emertimin e Enver Hoxhes "diktator" PO #Arianiti 2006 Mars 3 22:12 (UTC) Jo Ai ishte patjetër diktator, ta lexosh këtë artikull del se s'i bërë asgjë të keqe popullit shqiptar. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Maj 28 20:19 (UTC) Shumë mirë e ke, ka qënë diktator, por aman shqipëria kur ishte Enver Hoxha kishte drita dhe ujë, tashmë nuk ka më as aq.Të keqen e Enverit. :: Enver Hoxhen nuk e bejn diktator votat, por punet e tije te flliqura politike. (Puntori 7 Shtator 2007 07:59 (UTC)) Govno siptarsko, a i vi ostali ste to!